To Grow up: A Shugo Chara Continuation
by TheTomeMaster
Summary: He told her to grow up. He told her he'd be away again, this time in an orchestra. He and his chara always sent her updates, but she graduated a year early to be with him. And he took time off to come retrieve her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Himamori Amu was excited. Her flight had just landed in America and she pressed her hand on the window as she watched her drive to the terminal. "Nay Amu!" came from Ran, one of four shugo charas belonging to Amu.

"We're so close!" Su put in. Amu nodded excitedly.  
"Just a few more minutes, Ikuto…" she said, watching out the window.

A certain cat was standing in the lobby of the airport as he tapped his foot. He hated it. It was so huge that it had a tram and he couldn't see Amu the moment she exited the plane. "Nya Ikutoooo. She'll be here soon," Yoru, Ikuto's chara, stated. He didn't like seeing his owner like that, but he hadn't gotten to see Amu since the holidays when she was fourteen. "Ikuto, nya! I could go meet with her first!" he said, which got a response from Ikuto.  
"Ah. That would put my mind at ease," Ikuto said as Yoru saluted him. Yoru turned to fly off. "Be careful," Ikuto warned him.

Amu had her carry on over her shoulder as she exited the plane. "Whaaa? This place is bigger than the airport at home!" she said, looking to her girls. "Split up and look for Ikuto?" she asked with a wink.

"Mission find Ikuto, commence!" Miki said before the four charas turned, flying off.

"Baggage claim first," she said with a small smile. That had to be where Ikuto was waiting, yeah? She'd call him after she grabbed her bag, but oh was she excited! She walked down the steps to the tram when she heard, "AMU-NYA!" Amu turned and her eyes brightened. "Yoru!" she exclaimed as she held her hand out to him where he flew straight to her. She pulled Yoru to her so he wouldn't get hit by the crowd as she stepped onto the tram. "Yoru I missed you!" she said, rubbing her cheek on the chara's.

"I missed you too, Amu-nya!" he said. "Where are the girls nya?" he asked, looking around.  
"I sent them on their own scavenger hunt," Amu said with a wink before giggling.

"Ikuto's going to be so surprised, nya!" Yoru said. Amu smiled as they got off the tram together and headed for baggage claim.

"Not to surprised, I hope," she said. After all she and the whole crew had been sending lots of pictures his way. Amu would make sure to even record Utau's concerts for him. She was enjoying the walk with Yoru when she didn't notice a cloth that moved across her face. In a matter of seconds, Himamori Amu was unconscious.

It'd already been half an hour… Where was she? Ikuto was getting nervous. Did she miss her plane? Did she stand him up? Yoru wasn't even back yet… "Found him!" Ran said as the four girls flew in front of Ikuto's face.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia," Ikuto said, a wave of relief across his face. "Where's Amu?"

"Amu-chi sent us ahead!" Dia reported. "Now we just gotta lead you to her," she said, excited as the girls all started towards the baggage claim. Though after another half hour, the excitement started to dull down. Ikuto took out his phone and yet again tried to call Amu with no answer.

"This isn't like Amu-chi," Ran said, getting worried.

"I can't feel her either…" Su said as she flew closer to Ikuto. Ikuto started to look around the airport and even into the evening, splitting up with the girls who looked to no avail…

"Amu…" Ikuto said as he feared the worst. Ikuto stood there in the middle of the airport. She was missing, and it was his fault…

Slowly waking up, Amu found herself in a room with no windows and a single light. She tried to recall what happened but a few groggy moments later, she realized she had been kidnapped. This made Amu start to shake. "Ran, Miki, Su, Dia?" she asked, looking around. If they were here, a chara change or chara transformation could help her.  
"I'm not them, but I'm here, Amu-nya…" a voice from behind her said. Amu quickly turned around as she cupped Yoru in her hands.

"Yoru…" she said quietly as she pulled him to her chest. "Yoru why are you here? Why didn't you go to Ikuto?" she asked.

"Ikuto would kill me if I knew what had happened to you and ran back to him…" Yoru said, hugging Amu's collarbone.

"Ah… true… but where are we?" she asked.

"Mmm not entirely sure, nya… But an office building of sorts, nya?" he asked, his ears pinned back for a bit. Amu stroked his head. As the pair of them waited… She reached for her chest and pulled the humpty lock off of it, hiding it. She didn't know what this was, but she sure as hell wasn't going to risk it or Yoru…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a month since Ikuto had filed a missing person's report and he was at a loss. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia hadn't left his side, so that gave him reassurance she was alive, but he worried and not only that, Yoru hadn't come back either… And then, his black egg still remained dormant as well. It'd never hatched and Ikuto wasn't sure why. The only solution Amu and the others could think of was that he hadn't found the dream that created the egg, even though the egg was created with x energy, it was still Ikuto's. Ikuto was still performing with his orchestra and found out something interesting about them as well. His conductor could see Amu's chara's! Not only that four other members of the orchestra had their own charas. Upon further discussion with his conductor, they suspected Amu was taken by the Shiba company. Though, no one could find a Himamori Amu. They continued to look though and the girls were always searching for Amu during the days, the same thing that Yoru did when Ikuto was missing.

It had been a stressful month for Amu. She had debut as Starlight, her purpose? Collecting x eggs. It was an Utau situation all over again. Only this time, Amu was there with no charas, not having her real name, and there was a little girl in the situation. Kimi. Kimi was the one who actually brought the x eggs out. Amu… had to make them appear. Kimi was ten, she had her own chara egg who hadn't hatched yet and she and Amu became close in the month they were together. Kimi was always Amu's shadow.

But of course. Where was our trusty feline? Right next to Amu's side. Everyone thought Yoru was Amu's chara. Everyone as in Kimi's mother, Julie. Julie had charas at one point, but neither Kimi nor Amu could get it out of her how her charas disappeared. Today, Amu had finished in the recording studio with Kimi, another duet. "Good. When this one hits the stage we should expect double the amount of x eggs to appear, so don't disappoint me you two," Julie said as she looked over her charts and the girls. "You may go." Amu's eye twitched. She had to figure out why Julie wanted to collect the x eggs and she reached up, gripping onto her shirt. She kept the humpty lock close to her, now on a longer chain to hide it under her clothes. She was never allowed outside, never allowed to leave, everything she needed was located in that building. Hell… she didn't even have her phone. She was only allowed phone calls to her parents so they didn't suspect anything! Kimi on the other hand, never minded not being able to leave so long as she was with Amu.

"Amu-nya," Yoru said, as Amu looked over at him. "How long are we going to do this, nya?" he asked. Amu let out a sigh. It killed her to make the x eggs.  
"We need to figure out why they're after the eggs first," she said, looking to Ikuto's chara. "There's always a reason," Amu said as she rubbed the back of her neck, tired. "But I might be able to get us some help," she said, winking at Yoru as she headed to her room. She grabbed a CD and sheet music. It was a song she'd been finalizing over the past couple of weeks. "Julie?" she asked as she stepped into the recording studio again. Julie looked up.

"What do you want, Amu?" she asked. Amu wanted her eye to twitch but instead she gave a smile to her.

"I've been a fan of someone for a long time… He wrote this stand alone piece with no lyrics and I think the tune is different than what it's perceived to be," she said, holding the CD and the sheet music out to her manager. Julie took it, looking it over and raising her brow.

"It's good to finally see you on board, Amu. DK huh? I've heard good things about Easter. They produce some of the best in Japan. I'll give you one recording, one play through and we'll send it to Easter for their approval," Julie said with a sigh. It was a long shot that Julie would've even said yes to this. "Tomorrow," Julie said, looking at Amu who bowed deeply.

"Thank you!" she said, showing excitement. She turned as she ran out of the room, almost colliding with Kimi.

"Amu are you gunna go solo on me?" she asked, turning her head, giggling. Amu giggled with her before she ruffled Kimi's hair. "Amu how come you never cara change with Yoru?" she asked, looking up at her friend.

Amu wanted to laugh nervously but she shook her head. "Cause when it happens it's gunna be big, nya!" Yoru exclaimed. The truth was Amu had tried over and over again to chara transform with Yoru. The only one to ever chara transform with an opposite gender chara was Naginko. She figured that was because they were his charas. Yoru had been beside Amu this whole time and even during the night, Yoru was sleeping under Amu's chin, Amu gently cradling him with her hand. He and Kimi were definitely her sanity in this whole situation. All she had to do was record the song, hope someone contacted Ikuto about her wanting to use his song.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Amu was nervous. She was recording Ikuto's song today. Yoru flew over to her and nuzzled her cheek. "He'll have to know-nya! You were working on the lyrics last time we saw you-nya! Though we didn't know it was for this song-nya," Yoru said, looking at Amu. Amu nodded.

"Yeah… I just hope he remembers something in passing," she said, rubbing the back of her neck as she started for the recording studio. She was nervous as she walked. Walking inside, she was met by the gaze of Julie who nodded at her.

"You've got one shot, Amu. Let's not waste it," Julie said as she watched Amu walk into the recording studio. She moved over to the mic and took a breath as she put the headphones on.

"You can do this, Amu-nya," Yoru said, sitting on her shoulder. Amu nodded as her eyes closed. Most people took Ikuto's song as sad, something yearnin… but not Amu. Her lyrics were different. They spoke of how strong Ikuto was, how she watched him stand on his own and how she loved him. It was singing like Amu had never done before. She spent five years bottling this song up to this day where she could finally sing it. It came out strong, full of hope, full of love and by the time Amu had finished, she had tears down her cheeks. She wasn't the only one. On the other side of the glass, Kimi had tears just as much as Amu did. Amu slowly took the headphones off as she walked out and looked at Julie who nodded.

"We'll get this off to Easter right away... " she said, looking at Amu. That song could easily rival one of Utau's, but Julie never knew why. That Ikuto had written it, like he had some of Utau's songs. Kimi walked over and took Amu's hand.

"Let's go to the roof," she said, smiling as Amu nodded, wiping her face off. Kimi led the way as she took Amu to the roof. "That was amazing Amu!" Kimi said as she turned to Amu, going to their favorite bench by the edge. Amu smiled a bit as she sat down next to Kimi.

"Well… If I tell you it was about a boy, would you believe me?" Amu asked as she let out a small giggle.

"Ehhhh Amu's in love!?" she asked, smiling. Amu nodded.

"Very much so… his name is Ikuto," she said, looking back to Kimi who turned her head.

"What's he look like?" Kimi asked as she adjusted herself to look better at Amu.

"Well… he's got these deep violet, gray eyes with this midnight blue hair-"

"Like Yoru's!?" Kimi asked as she scratched Yoru's cheek who started to purr.

"Just like mine, nya!" Yoru said. Amu looked at Yoru as she cupped her hand around him and pulled him to her, rubbing her cheek against his.

"And he has four charas with him, a heart named Ran, a spade named Miki, a clover named Su, and a diamond named Dia," she said, smiling gently. "And they're all my best friends," she said quietly as she closed her eyes, thinking about Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and yes… Ikuto. Tears pricked at her eyes. She's not been separated from her own charas for so long, but Yoru was afraid to leave Amu for fear of her moving without him and he's yet to feel any of the girls close by.

"How did you meet him?" Kimi asked, turning her head as she pulled her own egg out, stroking the shell. Amu looked at Kimi's egg. It made her nervous as she and Yoru felt something a little off about it…

"I met him when he tried to steal my egg from me…" she said, not wanting to give off Yoru wasn't her's.

"You mean when Yoru was just an egg!?" she asked, excited. "Whaaa I can't imagine Yoru that little," she said, giggling. Amu giggled herself. Yoru was born a good five years before her own were.

"We all go through that egg phase, nya!" Yoru said as he put his hands on his hips. Amu smiled as she cupped Yoru again, holding him close to her. He was her comfort for sure through this.

"What would I do without you, Yoru…" she said. Ever since Ikuto went missing Yoru and Amu seemed to have some kind of extra bond, though she'd never been able to chara change with him. Hell they tried for two days straight when they got there to no avail. Amu looked back to Kimi and smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Let's practice some!" Kimi said, hopping up and placing her egg gently on the bench where Yoru moved and sat next to it, keeping it company. Amu hopped up, smiling as the pair began to practice one of their few songs they had together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three days had passed since the recording of Amu's new song and Ikuto had just gotten out of rehearsal when his phone rang. "Utau," he said, wondering why his sister was calling of all times.

"Ikuto. Are you near a computer? There's someone wanting to use a song from years ago you wrote. They sent a demo over and was wanting your approval. Apparently you'd be getting forty percent of all profits," came Utau's voice. Ikuto scoffed at that. No way in hell would he let someone just use it.

"I don't see why I would let someone do that, but I take a listen," he said pulling his laptop from his bag. He hooked it up and went to his email before pulling his earbuds out.

"No I wanna heaaaar," Miki protested as she sat on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Me to, me to!" Ran said, moving her pom poms. Once the girls were all situated with Miki on Ikuto's shoulder, Ran on the laptop, Dia on Ikuto's hand, and Su sitting on Ikuto's head, he pushed play on the song. Ikuto was automatically entranced by what someone had done to his when the chorus came on, all four girls started to freak out.

"AMU!" all four girls yelled in chorus.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked then listened. "These lyrics… I used to tease her about them…" he said, picking his phone back up and calling his sister.

"Did you give it a listen?" Utau asked.

"Utau who's the singer!? What company!?" he asked quickly. Utau raised a brow. He seemed desperate to know.

"Ah I see. Going to support someone other than your sister?" she asked teasingly.

"Utau… it's Amu…" he said. Utau fumbled as she almost dropped her phone.

"THAT'S AMU!?" she asked. "Her name, or her stage name is Starlight. She works with the Shiba company," Utau said. Ikuto felt a sigh of relief. He finally knew where Amu was. "I can board a plane now if you want me to."

"No… I've actually got some backup over here," he said, looking at the girls who seemed excited.

"Keep me updated. I love her too, you know,' Utau said in a huff before the phone hung up.

"Just wait for me, Amu…" he said, closing his eyes for a moment.

It was at that same moment that Amu and Yoru seemed to shake Julie. Amu ran down the hall, smiling. The feeling of freedom, as much as she could get was nice. Though she and Yoru had a mission today. Why did Kimi need a treatment once a week? And why did she never remember it when she came back? Amu was closer than she ever had been to the lab where Kimi took her treatments. This would be easier if she could chara change with Yoru… Yoru tried to reassure Amu through this, but Amu never found it easier.

As the pair rounded the corner, she saw Kimi unconscious, hooked up to a machine. Upon further watching, Amu could see her chara egg hooked up as well! "Yoru…" Amu said as she looked at the chara. There was no way they could take all of the doctors and get past the guards. The pair had to retreat for now… But they waited nearby for when a doctor carried Kimi by. Amu knocked into him hard enough to where he dropped the girl. Amu picked Kimi up and started to run. "We have to get outa here! They were pumping her with x energy, Yoru!" Amu said as the pair of them started for the exit. Yet the were blocked! Amu looked around and ran to the emergency exit steps. Down was blocked off… So she went up! To the roof! It was the only way she could get them off of her for now.

"Amu?" a voice came. Amu looked at Kimi.

"Kimi! Why didn't you say they were trying to mess with you?" Amu asked as she set the girl down, making her run with her.

"Cause mommy said not to!" Kimi said as they ran out onto the roof top.

"AMU!" Julie's voice came from the door.

"Quick Kimi the fire escape," she said, ushering the girl to the ladder. Kimi blinked and nodded. They were going to leave today if Amu had anything to say about it.

"How could you do that… to your own daughter!?" Amu asked, turning around. As long as Kimi got away… that's what mattered right now.

"Because she's going to be great. Once her and her chara chara transform, they'll have enough power to create an embryo, to make a wish!" Julie said.

"Why is it always an embryo! It doesn't exist!" Amu yelled at her. Amu wasn't sure if it did or didn't, but everyone always wanted it… The last one turned out to be a heart egg run wild. "If it did exist, you can't create one!" Amu said. "She's your daughter!"

"She's a tool!" Julie said which shocked all of Amu, Yoru, and Kimi.

"Is that what I am to you, mommy?" she asked, starting to tear up.

"Get rid of them both. We have what we need from Kimi," Julie said. Amu backed up a bit as some of the security guards drew not stun guns, but real ones… Amu heard the first shot and turned to Kimi who the bullet had missed, but Kimi let go of the fire escape ladder.

"Kimi!" both Julie and Amu screamed. Amu's gaze turned back to Julie's face of horror. There had to be more to this story… Amu shook her head.

"Let's go Yoru!" she said as Amu too leapt over the side of the fifty story building.

"AMU!" Kimi yelled as she reached up for Amu. Amu reached for Kimi, their fingertips just brushing each other the first time, but on the second time Amu managed to grab onto Kimi. "Amu… are we gunna die?" Kimi asked. Amu looked to the ground. She knew that answer all too well… Her girls were with Ikuto, Kimi couldn't chara transform… There was no one there. Her gaze turned to Yoru who was flying close to Amu. Amu reached up and pulled Yoru to her.

"Yoru… I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry…" she said, tears forming.

"You can't die, nya!" Yoru said, gripping onto Amu. "YOU CAN'T!" he yelled and as Yoru yelled, the humpty lock reacted. It shone as bright as the northern star. Amu pulled it out of her shirt as she looked to Yoru.

"We have to protect her…" she said to which Yoru nodded. The light surrounded the three of them and Yoru's egg appeared to which Amu pulled it to her. "My heart… unlock…" Her hair pinning back with a pair of black cat ears appearing, her clothes replaced with a more girlish version of Ikuto's transformation, a skirt, the cut off halter top, and knee high boots, followed by a black tail. When she opened her eyes once again, she and Yoru had done it! She once again pulled Kimi to her and dove towards the building side, kicking off the side towards the one next to it. She trusted Yoru, his ability to move her body. They did this back n forth until Amu landed on the ground on her feet. She scrunched over to help stick her landing and held Kimi close to her. She smiled a bit as she closed her eyes again. "Charameli, Amulet Panther," she and Yoru's voice both said at the same time.

It was time to move… no one thought Amu and Kimi would make it to the bottom so astonished people stood there. Amu wasted no time as she moved Kimi to her back and leapt off the ground. She didn't know where she was to go, but away! She had to keep Kimi away from the gunfire and get to a phone. This wasn't an easy task as she leapt from light post to light post, not caring if someone saw her. She wasn't faster than their cars though and if she was to get Kimi out of there. She let out a sigh as she lept down to the street. "Kimi… I need you to run," she said, pointing in the direction away from the cars.

"No I can't leave you!" she said.

"You have to! They'll want you more than me and if I can push them back here, it'll be okay!" she said. Kimi looked at her. Amu looked determined as she flicked an ear at Kimi.

"But you finally chara transformed!" Kimi said. Amu let out a single laugh.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked as she turned her back to the girl. "Yoru is Ikuto's. The four girls belong to me. This was something that was never supposed to happen… Do you know why it did?" Amu asked, looking at Kimi again who shook her head. "Our desire to protect you, Kimi… So if you don't run now, it'll be all in vain." Kimi nodded, finally understanding as she turned, starting to run in the other direction. Amu turned back to the cars as they started towards her. "You ready, Yoru?" she asked, showing off Ikuto's trademark smirk. If they were going down, they were determined to go down together.

"Let's go, Amu-nya!" he called as Amu ran at the cars, leaping into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ikuto was walking down the street, his violin case on his back and the girls floating with him. He had taken to letting them carry his black egg around and he didn't mind it. The girls tended his egg well and he didn't have to worry about it much. He stopped as he looked at his violin case. "Dumpty key…?" he asked as he grabbed it. It was glowing.

"Ikuto I feel a chara transformation!" Ran piped up. His head turned in the direction his key was trying to pull him. He turned and started out in a full on sprint in the direction his key was taking him and it was the same direction the girls had felt the transformation. He didn't stop until a small girl of ten plowed right into him.

"I'm sorry!" the girl said before she scrambled up, starting to run before turning back. "Four chars? Midnight blue hair…?" she asked. Ikuto looked back at the girl.

"You can see them?" he asked, raising a brow.

"You're Ikuto…" Kimi said as she looked up at the tall man. Ikuto was about to brush the girl off when he turned around fully to her.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Amu told me all about you. She's holding off those from Shiba so I can escape…" Kimi said, looking up at him.

"Amu!? Where is she!?" he asked, moving to one knee infront of her.

"Two blocks that way!" she said pointing. He nodded.

"You see that building? Inside there's a man named Oliver Charles. He'll keep you safe," Ikuto said to which Kimi nodded. He turned running.

"Ikuto we gotta hurry! You can chara transform with Yoru!" Ran said.

"I've a better idea, Ran," he said while running.

They had pulled the x eggs out! Amu could only defend herself as she held her arms in front of her, taking the hits of the x eggs. They knew Amu wouldn't ever harm them, but her time with Yoru was quickly approaching an end. "Hold on for me, Yoru…" she said, moving to one knee. She felt tired when she was chara transformed with Utau's charas for only five minutes… She'd been transformed with Yoru for nearly half an hour! Amu let out a cough, blood spurting on to her arm.

"Amu-nya!" Yoru's voice could be heard.

"I'm fine Yoru!" Amu said as she looked around. Shit… They were closing in fast… She closed her eyes. She opened them when she heard someone land in front of her.

"Charameli, Dark Heart," the male voice said. Amu almost lost it as tears played at her eyes. She couldn't care less if they fell, which they did. Standing before her in red sweat pants and what looked like full on work out gear, was Ikuto chara transformed with Ran.

"Ikuto…" Amu said through the tears. Ikuto gave Amu a smile before he turned back.

"Dark rod!" he called, throwing it at the crowd of security and x eggs.

"AMU!" three other voices yelled, coming to her.

"Girls!" Amu cried as she looked up at them, hugging them. Finally realizing what they had, she took the egg. "Ikuto's other egg?" she asked as she finally sat down. Her gaze going to the man who was fighting Shiba right now on his own. "Yoru we have to…" she said when she finally fell, her and Yoru's transformation dropping. She doubled over, coughing up blood. "Ikuto's gunna hurt himself…" Amu said, sitting there, holding the black egg close to her. She slowly picked up the panting Yoru and held him close.

"He's always wanting to protect you," Dia said, flying to Amu who watched him.

"But he's yet to find his new dream…" Amu said, looking at the egg. Ikuto's ears were bloody sensitive as he glanced back at Amu.

"Amu," he said before he threw the dark rod again. "My dream is you," he said before leaping away from her. Amu looked back to the egg in her hand that started to crack.

"The egg!" Su said, as she, Miki, and Dia flew to it. Yoru had managed to turn himself to look at it. Popping out of it was a male chara with again midnight blue hair. He looked like a little version of when Ikuto was death scythe. Amu blinked.

"You hatched!" she said to him.

"Aye! My names Yorin," he said, looking to Yoru and going to him.

"You gotta get to Ikuto!" Miki said, turning Yorin towards Ikuto.

"No…" Amu said as she forced herself to her feet. "Ikuto!" she yelled, catching the male's attention. She held up the humpty lock, looking dead on and he lept over to her, dropping the transformation with Ran.

"Amu you're sure?" he asked before his gaze caught sight of the small scythe wielder. "You're…"  
"Your chara! Yorin!" he said, winking.

"Amu you'll only have enough time to do an open heart," Dia warned. Amu simply nodded as she held out her lock to Ikuto who pulled Amu close, stealing a kiss. How he'd been wanting one for years now and only just being able to get one as he pushed the dumpty key into the humpty lock, the pair of them enveloping in a flash of light. Amu was first to land.

"Charameli, Amulet Fortune!" she and the girls said. Ikuto landed in front of her.

"Charameli, Seven Seas Treasure!" he and the boys said. He drew his sword as Amu started to stumble. He grabbed her. "Amu!" he said, holding her up.

"I'm okay…" she said though clearly she wasn't. She turned as she pointed at the Shiba crowd and the x eggs. "Lock on!" she yelled before bracing her back against Ikuto who held her up. "Open heart!" she cried, holding her hands up in their heart shape. After which, Amu collapsed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rustling could be heard as Amu rolled over, nuzzling into the chara that laid on her pillow. She moved her hand to cradle Yoru close to her. Ikuto looked up from where he was reading and smiled a bit. He could see how close she and Yoru had gotten. It only made him love her more. How she cared for his chara. He looked at the small bed the girl's had made for themselves to see five eggs still asleep. He closed his book as he got up, moving to his bed and moving a stray strand of pink hair from Amu's face. "Is she still asleep, a small voice came from the door." Ikuto looked over and nodded. Kimi who frowned before nodding and leaving the room. Ikuto sighed as he crawled under the covers, pulling Amu and Yoru close to him. He hadn't gotten to do this since he was seventeen when he was hiding in Amu's room.

"Amu…" he whispered as he reached up, stroking her hair. What he didn't expect was to be met with honey orbs slowly peeking out from her eyelids. He smiled as he watched her lift her gaze to him.

"Ikuto…? Am I dreaming again…?" she asked. He shook his head as he gently moved Yoru to the basket by the bed before he moved back, pulling Amu to him. Amu leaned up, finally getting the proper kiss she'd waited for. Ikuto's hand moved to the back of Amu's head, pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. When the pair broke both were breathing heavily. "Ikuto…" Amu sounded as if she were going to cry. Ikuto just pulled her closer as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm here now, Amu… No one's ever going to get you again. We're together now," he said, looking at the top of her head. He could hear sobs from his chest as he reached up, stroking the back of Amu's hair.

"Amu-nya…" came the tired voice of Yoru who was floating over. Ikuto reached up, guiding Yoru to Amu who held the chara close at well. It was painful to Ikuto to know this wasn't the first time if Yoru were coming to her mid sleep.

Ikuto stayed like that for hours letting Amu just get it all out. He'd rather he do this here with him where she was safe from Shiba. Amu was asleep again and this time, he too fell asleep. It was the first real sleep he had gotten in a month, the pair of them entangled so that when they woke, no one would be able to tell where one began and the other ended.

It was the next day when Amu would wake up again. Talking could be heard outside of the bedroom and Amu could tell it was more than just Ikuto and Kimi now. She slowly pushed herself up and looked around the room. The only chara that was with her right now was Yoru and he was just rubbing his eyes. She looked down and blinked, realizing she wasn't even in her own clothes. This startled her as she pushed up quickly, yet falling out of the bed. "Kya!" came from the floor. The door to the bedroom opened quickly and Ikuto was standing there concerned. Seeing that she'd just fallen, he let out a sigh of relief before chuckling.

"Amu are you okay?" he asked, going over to her.  
"You… did you…?" she asked, pulling on her top to show him. He shook his head.

"Maia did it," he said, picking her up and heading into the living room, Yoru behind him. When Amu looked over, she saw five people she wasn't familiar with and four new charas.

"Hello," Amu said, looking at Ikuto, confused. Ikuto looked at her.

"Amu this is my conductor and four of my co workers," Ikuto said, sitting her on the couch by Kimi. "Maia as you know and her chara Dream, Ricky and his chara Astro, Isadora and her chara Beatrix, Tyler and his chara Neptune, and our conductor, Oliver Charles," Ikuto said, introducing everyone. Amu looked around the room and smiled. Seeing all sorts of people with charas was amazing!

"I'm Amu Himamori," Amu said, bowing from where she was sitting in as proper a japanese way she could manage right now. "And my charas are Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia," she said, smiling at her girls who joined her, finally able to properly hug their Amu!

"What about me, nya!?" Yoru asked, seeming offended. Amu couldn't help but laugh.  
"This is Yoru, Ikuto's first chara. He's been with me through the kidnapping," she said, scratching his head.

"And this is Yorin," Ikuto said, Yorin flying over his shoulder. "He hatched yesterday."

"You bet I did! Now we're gunna go and kick in the door to Shiba!" Yorin said. Amu raised a brow.

"So soon? Why?" she asked, looking around.

"Amu my egg is still there!" Kimi said half in panic. Amu's eyes widened. She'd forgotten Kimi's egg!

"Kimi I'm so sorry! My thought was getting you out of there! I didn't think," Amu said, starting to mildly panic.

"Amu, Amu, it's okay," Oliver said, looking over to her. Amu looked back at Oliver.

"How?" Amu asked. "Yoru and I promised to protect her and her chara…" Amu said, looking to Yoru whose ears were pinned back.

"We have time, Amu. I don't think they know how many of us there are. They only know that you and Ikuto are together. Even in that sense that's bad for them… They'll be upping their security that's for sure, but with the right plan we could easily get in and get Kimi's egg," Oliver said, looking to Ikuto for his opinion. Ikuto nodded.

"Amu, Kimi filled us in a bit but do you know anything more than her doctor's appointments?" he asked. Amu let out a small sigh, nodding.

"They were feeding her and her chara's egg x energy. To create an embryo, but things like this have happened before," she said, looking over to Oliver. "You can't create that!" she insisted. Oliver nodded.

"I know you can't. The embryo is a myth, a legend many still chase. In any case, we have to topple the Shiba company so they can't use children for the schemes again," Oliver said, looking at the others who seemed to perfectly agree. "That being said, we can't just rush in. Ricky, Isa, get me some intel on the building, but don't get caught. Everyone else, hang tight. I'll be in touch later tonight," he said, looking around the room. Amu, Kimi, and Ikuto nodded as the others stood up, heading out. When a quiet hung around the room, Amu couldn't help but look at Kimi. She pulled the girl to her and hugged her, Kimi hugging her back just as tight if not harder.

"Amu I was scared you wouldn't wake up… There was so much blood," Kimi said into Amu's shirt. Amu smiled a bit as she drew back.

"Yoru and I had no intention of dying. Besides," she said, looking at Ikuto. "He's always came when I needed him before…" she said, a smile creeping at her lips. Ikuto crossed the room, moving his arms on either side of Amu as he held onto the back of the couch, his forehead on hers.

"I'll always come for you, Amu…" he said.

"Yuck!" Kimi said as she moved away from the pair, causing Amu to go into a fit of giggles. For now, at least a few hours, they had time to breathe. It would be when Oliver called they were all nerves again.


	7. Chapter 7

p id="docs-internal-guid-b34dc95d-7fff-50ae-da21-b5b10aa0a460" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The plan would take place in exactly a week. Oliver and his crew would distract the Shiba guards downstairs while Amu and Ikuto went in for Kimi's egg and with having Yorin now added to the team, between Amu, Ikuto, and six chara's, they were sure they would be able to do it. So this week focused more on Amu hiding in Ikuto's apartment. If Shiba were to find them now, it would be all for not. And what a week it was for Amu… She HATED being confined, but with Ikuto and the others it was a week of bliss for her. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And then came the fateful day… Ikuto and Amu stood together waiting for Oliver's go ahead. Once the distraction was created, Ikuto chara transformed with Yoru and Amu, Ran. With the pair having the signal, Amu led Ikuto around to the side where her and Kimi fell. She stood there a moment just taking it in. "This is where you fell…" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yoru and I made quite the team here," she said with a small smile. She lept off of the ground and started up the side of the building. This is where it got difficult. Even with the others going ahead to check for cameras, Ikuto and Amu had to be quiet and sneaky. "The lab is where they last held her egg…" Amu whispered to him. Ikuto nodded and let her lead the way as the pair started in that direction. What they were greeted with…/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Was Julie holding Kimi's egg! "Julie!" Amu said. She was trying to crush it. Julie turned and pulled the egg open, forcing the chara to spring from it. Amu had to cover her ears from the scream that the chara gave off. It made her hurt! Ikuto held Amu close to him as all of the x eggs from the lab broke free of their containers and surrounded Julie and the new chara. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sky was turning dark outside with the sea of x eggs surrounding the building. "Ikuto!" Amu cried as the lab emptied. This wasn't something that Amulet Fortune or Seven Seas treasure could even handle! As the pair ran back for the roof, they could see Julie with Kimi's chara among the x eggs. "She's trying to make the embryo!" Amu cried as she watched. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Amu we have to try!" Ikuto said. Amu shook her head. If only she had Rikka and Hotaru! The three of them could do it! Amu shook her head and moved her hands to the side as she tried to think. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ikuto…" Amu said, looking up at him. "What if we borrowed all of the charas…?" she asked. Ikuto's eyes went wide. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you crazy Amu!?" he asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course I am thinking this! But look!" she said, looking back to Julie. She looked corrupted, off, and inhuman at this point. Ikuto looked at her and nodded, holding his key up after detransforming with Yoru. Amu did the same with her lock after detransforming with Ran. Ikuto looked serious as he drew Amu close. She moved her free arm around his neck and the pair of them closed their eyes, their foreheads touching one another. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please… we need you… All of you… Every single chara. We need you…" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amu gave this silent plea as the key and the lock once again combined. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Among a sea of black burned a bright light Amu and Ikuto had created. It looked as if falling stars were heading for the pair. Amu's eyes opened and she could recognize some of them! Kiseki… Il, El… Temari, Rhythm… Daichi… Pepe… Kusukusu… Musashi… Nana… and even Hotaru! Tears came to her face as she looked to Ikuto who had a gentle smile on his face. "Our hearts… Unlock," the pair of them said together. Once the light faded around the pair they stood there as if they looked like gods among men. Amu was still pressed against Ikuto's chest as they stood there. Around them looked to be a silk scarf that went from Amu's right arm, around her left wrist that connected to Ikuto's right wrist which wrapped around to his left arm. "Charameli," they said together with thousands of voices, "Chara Dream." Ikuto took Amu's right hand in his own as he turned her so her back was now against his chest. The movement looked so fluid and fluent that the pair had done it a thousand times before. Amu's hands raised into her familiar heart shape, but this time, Ikuto's hands wrapped around hers. "Open heart!" they and the charas yelled, but instead of Amu's normal flash of light, charas flew out from the open heart, each one grabbing and hugging onto an x-egg, changing it back to it's dream egg. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Julie turned and started screaming as the charas washed over her and Kimi's chara. Of course holding and using that many charas at once would take a toll on Ikuto and Amu and after that single attack, the pair collapsed…/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A week later is when Amu had opened her eyes for the first time and to all of her friends from Japan standing around her! They were all told what had happened from their chara's and rushed over on the soonest flights they could get. But as much as she loved her friends, there was a pair of eyes she'd been looking for. When he walked into her room… It was just silence as he made his way over. Both of them were in the hospital from the stunt they'd pulled and the only reason they were alive was because of the chara's. They'd all shared the burden of being in one transformation. Once he got her to, he almost plopped on her bed and he kissed her. "Amu…" he said quietly after drawing back. "Marry me…" he said against her lips. She of course smiled and kissed him as her reply. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon after they were released from the hospital and their friends all had gone home. Now it was just Amu in America with Ikuto...The pair were walking away from the current event center that Ikuto would be performing at with seven charas behind them. Why seven? Cause on the other side of Amu was Kimi. In that bright light, Julie disappeared. No one was sure where she went, but Kimi's chara, Lumi appeared, finally born. She held Kimi's desire to see the best in the world and see the light among the dark. But now Kimi was under the care of Ikuto and Amu. If you didn't know them, the three of them looked like a normal family. "Tell me again the story," Kimi said, moving between the pair, taking Amu's left hand which held a beautiful diamond ring and Ikuto's right hand. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amu smiled and looked down at Kimi before looking back to Ikuto. "Well… It all started with a lock-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And a key," Ikuto finished for her./span/p 


End file.
